My Little Pony: A New Start REDACTED
by Synesisbassist
Summary: Summary: 19 year old Marshall literaly falls into Equestria. He is a human and a skilled musician, and his music is a wonder to all the ponies, as much as he is. He has met the mane 6, and is quickly becoming friends with them as well as others. But some of them may want a little more... Yes this is a re-post, NO CLOP! This will be edited to be a clean story for all to enjoy.
1. A New Start

**Hello everyone! Yes I am still alive, and doing things with ponies and words... Occasionally. Anyways! I've decided to post the first chapter of this story once more! Special and HUGE thanks to Kiliani, who saved my whole story from when it was removed. Props to him! So I hope you enjoy the classic story, hope to bring joy to my readers once more and it may motivate me more in my writing! So enjoy!**

A drowning buzzing noise was all I could hear. My body felt numb and I couldn't move a muscle, but if felt like I was moving. My sense of direction was thrown off, so I couldn't tell where I was going until I fell. Downwards... I was going downwards, falling towards what I presumed was the ground. I was helpless, a pain now filling me as I tried to open my eyes and saw a flash of green before everything went dark.

 _Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._ Was all I could hear, besides some faint muffled talking. I struggled to open my eyes, the only thing entering them was a bright, white light and I clenched them shut. I wiggled my toes, moved my fingers, and took a deep breath. _Everything seems to be working fine._ I then opened my eyes again, not wide but just enough to let some light in so I could get used to it.

The first thing I noticed was that I hurt. My head was pounding and my back felt like I was laying on a pile of rocks for the night. I let out a little groan of pain and a voice, slightly muffled spoke. "Hey, he's awake." It sounded like a young woman, her tone was calm but curious.

I tried to sit up, six blurs in my vision when something gently pushed me back down. "Easy there partner, that fall y'all had was a rough one, and a mighty doozie." I tilted my head back, resting against the soft pillow.

"Where am I?" I said quietly, asking no one in particular. I didn't even think I would get an answer when I heard someone jumping up and down in... Tap shoes?

"You're in a hospital silly! You were unconscious near the edge of the Everfree Forest, so we took you here!" Someone's been drinking a lot of Redbull or something, this girl was really excited.

I think now is about the time I should introduce myself. My name is Marshall, I'm only nineteen and about five foot seven inches tall. Not the shortest person I know, but definitely not the tallest. I am a well rounded musician. I play drums, guitar, bass, do some vocal work but not a strong point. There isn't a style of music that I really don't like. Anyways, I never went to collage, I decided to work some, and hoped my music would take off soon. My parents always told me I was smart, and I agree if the subject catches my attention. I work out about once a week, to keep the fat off and build some muscle. I'm not ripped but I do show muscle. I have short, but pretty curly brown hair, with green eyes, with a slight tint of blue around the iris. But enough about that, back to the story.

I then tried to open my eyes again, the white tiled ceiling was the first thing I saw before I looked down, six coloured blurs then came into my field of view. Purple, pink, yellow, white, blue and orange... Wait a minute. I blinked a couple times and shook my head, and when I looked again my jaw hit the floor.

Six. Six colourful ponies were looking at me with concern with a hint of interest. They all looked unique, and seemed to be female, judging by the head structure, eyelashes and eyes.

The first one standing closest to my left was a purple unicorn, her horn came through her deep purple mane, parting through a couple magenta stripes. Her eyes were big, kinda like the rest but a nice amethyst purple colour. She tilted her head as I looked at her, a small smile on her muzzle as she looked at me. I looked over her body and noticed a picture on her flank. It was a purple star, surrounded by five smaller, white stars.

The mare standing next to her was smiling hugely at me, her pink coat and curly pink mane matched perfectly. Her eyes were a nice friendly blue, looking at my face and her grin got wider. Looking at her flank, her mark was a trio of balloons, two blue and one yellow.

As I looked to the next pony, she backed up a little and made an adorable squeaking noise. The yellow... Pegasus hid behind her pink mane, her turquoise eye that I could see looked into my own green eyes. She was quite cute, her wings tucked to her sides as she looked at me, trying to be as small as possible. Her flank mark seemed to be a trio of pink butterflies.

I then looked at the white unicorn... And... Wow, if I could process her image, I was sure I would of been blushing. She quickly blinked her beautiful deep blue eyes, a little smile across her face as she looked at me. Her nicely styled indigo mane and tail hung from her delicately, and the three blue gems that was her flank mark suited her perfectly.

The next mare I looked at, seemed to look at me in... Disbelief? She had a pretty neutral expression on her face, her emerald green eyes looked at me with curiosity. She was orange, her mane and tail was a nice blonde colour and tied at the ends with red fabric. She wore a brown stetson hat on top of her hear, and her flank mark was a trio of red apples, leading me to believe she was an apple farmer.

And last, but not least, the flying one. She was blue, her body looked slim, most likely meant for cutting through the air better. Her wings effortlessly held her in the air, her forelegs crossed as her magenta eyes looked at me. I couldn't help but stare in her eyes, the colour was just amazing, but I pried them away to look at her rainbow coloured hair and tail. The strands never seemed to mix, keeping in place flawlessly. Her flank mark was a dark cloud, with a lightening bolt coming from the bottom of it, but the bolt was rainbow coloured.

"Are you ok mister?" I heard a voice say, my heart sinking as I looked at the lavender unicorn, my shocked look must of been funny because she giggled before stopping herself and she blushed. "Sorry, but seriously, how are you feeling?" My eyes were glued to her lips, they moved like a humans would, her words coming out like mind did and I took a second before putting my head back down.

 _She talked... The pony... Talked to me..._ "Am I dead? Or is this all a dream?" I muttered to myself, bringing my hand to my head, a dull pain in it.

"Nopie lopie! You're alive and fine as a whistle!" The pink mare said quikly while jumping up and down, only to get a scolding look from the lavender one.

"Calm down Pinkie, you don't want to scare him now. Anyways, glad to see you are awake!" I was confused, my brain couldn't process what I was seeing, hearing and what they were doing. Here I was, laying in a bed, surrounded by talking... ponies.

"Where the hell am I? And how in the heck are you talking?" I said, sitting up and trying to get away from them, only to see all them look at me, my eyes looking for a way out.

"Easy sugarcube, we ain't gonna hurt ya." the orange one said, her gaze was soft and comforting, and I relaxed a little.

The lavender mare then spoke up. "You are in the Ponyville hospital, pretty much in the middle of Equestria and on the planet of Equus." She was looking up to the side, probably had a photographic memory. She then looked me and tilted her head. "All ponies can talk, well, except foals of course."

 _Equestira? Equus? Different planet? Talking horses?_ I blinked, my jaw to the floor and she just continued on. "But, who, and what are you?"

I took a couple second to collect my thoughts before I answered. "My name is Marshall... I... I don't think I'm from around here. I'm from a place called earth. And my species is _Homo Sapien,_ also known as human." The lavender mare tilted her head before she went wide eyed.

"Y- you... You're an alien?" I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"Maybe to you, but you're the weird ones! Talking ponies for crying out loud!" They exchanged uneasy glances as I took a deep breath and put my hand to my forehead. "Whatever... This is crazy, but I guess it's happening whether I like or not." I then looked around again, relaxing myself and asked to no one- er... Pony in particular. "So what are your names?"

The lavender unicorn smiled and put her left hoof to her chest. "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

The pink mare then leaned in and grinned. "Pinkies my name and Parties are my game!" She then pulled back, putting her hoof to her chin. "Are they game? Well they have games in them so close enough!" She then smiled and giggled like crazy.

The butter yellow pegasus avoided my gaze and looked towards the floor. "Umm... M- my name is... Fluttershy..." She whispered almost softly enough for me to not hear her.

A white hoof was then put towards me and I looked at the mare in question. "Rarity, pleasure to meet you Marshall." I smiled and took the underside of her hoof in hand and placed a small kiss on the top.

"The pleasure is all mine Rarity." She blushed but just smiled and I let go of her hoof.

I then looked at the flying mare. "Rainbow Dash, number one flier in all of Equestira." I then smirked and put my fist out, and it only took a couple seconds for her to understand what I wanted and she... Hoof bumped me I guess.

I looked at the last mare and she put her hoof to her hat and gently tipped it towards me. "Applejack, please to be properly introduced to y'all." I just nodded and sat up, the blanket going to my waist, all eyes going to my chest. I felt my face fluster and I scratched the back of my head. "Wowie, hey if your up for it, ah could use a hard worker at the farm. If your up for it that is." I just looked around, finding my clothes all beside us on a small table. I grabbed them and looked around, my cheeks flushing a little more.

"Could I get dressed?" The girls all smiled and stepped back, but still stayed in the room. "I uh mean... Like leave the room." Twilight tilted her head. "It's just that, humans don't like being seen without any clothes on." Pinke then giggled.

"That's silly! We don't wear anything most of the time!" I noticed Fluttershy flushing a little.

"Well... How do I say this... We don't like our junk hanging out for others to see." The girls besides Pinkie blushed and Rainbow just smirked.

"What, not well endowed?" I just narrowed my eyes at her. She seemed to be a tomboy and a bit of a perv.

"Well, I wouldn't be talking, you're not exactly well endowed yourself. Smaller hips and the such." She flustered and grumbled while crossing her hooves.

"I'm just athletic, and besides! A pegasus with wide hips! That would seriously give me more drag while flying!" I smirked as she defended herself a little before she caught on. "Oh ha, ha." The other girls then walked towards the door and left, Rainbow landing and was the last to leave for glancing back at me once before she left and the door closed. I quickly got dressed, a black pair of jeans, a red long sleeved, v neck shirt, the sleeves of which I rolled up near my elbows. I then tied my timberland boots, they looked pretty nice and were comfortable.

I then stood up and had to get my balance, I was really tall. "Alright, I'm done Twilight." She opened the door and blushed, looking how tall I stood up. She was up to about my hips, if not that then my navel.

"Wow... I knew you were tall... But not that tall..." I then chuckled and rubbed my face, feeling the chin strap I had.

"I'm not even that tall, some people are around six feet tall. But I'm pretty tired now." I said with a yawn and Twilight just smiled.

"Well, if you'd like, you can stay with me in the library." I just nodded and we walked out, the hallway empty of ponies and we walked out of the hospital quickly. "Sorry about the other girls. Applejack had to close up the farm for the day, Rarity had an order she needed to finish before tomorrow, Fluttershy had to feed her animals. Rainbow had to clear the sky for tonight, and Pinkie Pie... I couldn't tell you honestly. She said it was a secret." I just yawned as we walked towards the small town.

"That's fine, I would like to get some sleep soon that's all I know." We continued walking and I once again found myself staring at her flank. "Twilight, just a couple questions, what are those marks on everyon- ponies flanks?" She looked back at her own rump and blushed, but still answered me.

"Oh that's just my cutie mark. Every colt and filly gets one, usually when they are young." I nodded, half listening before I asked my next question.

"So Equestria is inhabited by ponies right?" She nodded and flushed out the answer.

"Yes, there are three main types of ponies. Unicorns, like me and Rarity. Pegasi, like Rainbow and Fluttershy. And earth ponies, like Pinkie and Applejack." I nodded along, looking down at her as she focused on going forward. "But there is a third type, called..." She swallowed. "Alicorns." Her voice waiverd a bit, but I shrugged it off. "They have wings, and a horn." I just yawned again.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tired." I then thought back to what I was doing when I came here and felt my heart skip a beat. "Twilight... You didn't happen to find anything with me?" I looked at her and she nodded, a sigh coming from me.

"Yes, they are at the library unopened. I was really looking forward to see whats in them, but decided that you should open them." I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"Thanks Twi." She blushed, looking around before she nuzzled my leg a little. Once we came close I removed my hand and was about to open the door for her when the handle started to glow and it opened on its own. Twilight walked by, her horn glowing the same dim purple as the handle and she looked at me, noting my shocked look.

"What, you thought these horns were just for show?" I mentally face palmed, but she just giggled and walked inside. "Unicorns can channel magic though their horns. Anyway, we can talk more about that later. I'm beat." I followed her up the stairs, not taking in much of the detail of the room and she pointed to a room to our left. "That's the bathroom, and over there." She pointed to our right. "That's your room." I nodded and bent down and hugged the unicorn. To which she, but not after a couple seconds, gave back to me.

"Thanks for the place to stay Twilight." I said to her and she almost melted in my grasp.

"It's no problem..." I then let go and she put all four limbs back on the ground and I stood up, walking over to my new room. "Good night Marshall." I looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"Good night Twilight. Sweet dreams." She blushed and walked towards a small podium. I entered my room and shut the door behind me. Inside the room was a bed, a dresser and all my stuff, still in boxes. _Good. I will get to these tomorrow perhaps. But for now... Sleep._ I went over to the bed and removed my clothes, all except my boxers and got into the bed. It was pretty comfy and I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. _What a strange land this is... I guess I will make the best of it..._ I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Making Amends

**Thank you all for the patience. Lotta things have been going on since I first started this story 4 years ago. I have gone though a hell of a lot in life, and on here as some might know. (With my stories being taken down) This is the original chapter 2 of A New Start. I did start a edited version which I will replace this with in the future. As of now, I am still writing, while not a lot it is still some. Soon, for all that care, this entire story will be on a Google Drive, that you all will be able to view. That will be the original, non-edited for this site (IE still full of cloppy goodness.) Also, chapter 2 of The Key is nearing completion. I also have a handful of projects in the works. Stay tuned for it all, I hope you enjoy.**

"Oh come on Twi, I just wanna see what he looks like. You make him out to be really interesting." A voice I never heard yet.

"Not now Spike, he's sleeping, he had an eventful day yesterday and needs his sleep, you will just have to wait till he gets up." Now that's a voice I recognized, Twilight!

"Ugh, fine." I heard foot steps and hoof steps walking away from my door, _seems like it's time to get up._

I didn't know she had someone else living here. I yawned as I sat up and stretched my upper body, I felt the blood begin to flow faster and was feeling refreshed. I glanced out the window and saw the sun coming up over the horizon, the first pony folk leaving their houses and beginning their day. M _ight as well start unpacking before I get some breakfast_ , I thought while heading over to the boxes in the corner. As soon as I got to the boxes I realized, I didn't have a knife to open them with, _better get a knife from the kitchen._ As I was about to open the door, I stopped. _This isn't my house,I should really put on a pair of pants at least._ I turned around and walked back to the dresser next to the bed. My clothes were laying on top of it, and I grabbed my pants and put them on. I decided to leave my shirt where it is seeing as how I planned on getting in the shower (If they have them) after unpacking. I walked back to the door and opened it, stepping on the upper floor, which I presume was Twilight's "room".

I started to go down the steps, I looked down into the middle of the room when I saw Twilight going through book after book. As I stepped onto the main floor she noticed me and gave a friendly smile.

"Good morning Marshall." She blushed a bit as she noticed I did not have a shirt on. "Let me introduce you to my number one assistant Spike." She pointed a hoof towards a small dragon who was sweeping in a apron.

He was about the body height of a regular pony, he was mainly purple with a green underbelly and green spikes on his head to his tail and emerald green eyes.

"So, you're Marshall huh, doesn't seem like much Twi." He turned while getting back to sweeping.

"SPIKE, that's rude. He is a nice person and very interesting seeing as how he's the only human known to exist in Equestria. Never mind him, are you hungry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, but I'm going to unpack my stuff and get a shower first. Which way to the kitchen? I need a knife to open the boxes." I scratched the back of my head _great, bed head._

"Oh sure, here let me get you one." Her horn glowed purple and I saw a butter knife glowing the same purple come from the kitchen I presume. "Here, and the showers upstairs on the left."

"Thanks Twi." I took the knife and it stopped glowing as I headed back upstairs.

"Hey, do you mind if I see all the things you have up there?" Twilight asked with a hint of curiosity. Well she had never seen anything from my world, a real curious pony.

"I don't see why not. Although they may seem bizarre to you." I shrugged.

Her face lit up and she smiled. "Thanks Marshall, I've been curious as to what you have in the box."

She followed me up the stairs and into my room. I cut along the side of the first box, a longer but thinner box, and inside the box was a black case. I picked it up and put it down on top of my bed.

Twilight raised an eyebrow "So whats in the case?" I could only chuckle as she had no idea what was in it.

"Well, its a musical instrument, its called a guitar." I opened the case and the cherry red guitar shined in the sunlight coming from the window. It was an Epiphone Dot, iconic guitar, and one of my personal favourites.

He eyes went wide as she looked it over, a brand new thing to look over and study must be a thrill. "That looks cool, how does it work?" She asked while touching a string with her hoof, that then started to vibrate, to which she quickly pulled her hoof back.

I picked up the guitar, I put the strap over my head so it rested on my shoulders. I opened the little compartment inside the case and picked up a pick. "Well, you see. I use this here pick, and strum over the strings. Each one is a different pitch, and I can play more at once to make a chord." I explained to her, all the while she was nodding and intently looking at what I was doing.

I decided to play a C chord to show what one sounds like, "See that was a C chord. There are many different types and many that go well together, and some do not."

She was staring, obviously never hearing one before seeming as they lack fingers, her horn glowed purple and a piece of parchment and a quill both came into the room and started writing. "Oh cool, I'd better take some notes for a report to Princess Celestia."

I could only chuckle as she quickly took notes like a student in university. Then we both heard a knock at the front door then a voice called out.

"Hey Twilight, you here? I'm looking for the next chapter of Daring Do."

Twilight walked out of the room and looked down as she noticed Rainbow Dash. "I'll be right down Rainbow." Looking back at me she said "you can continue getting unpacked, I'll be back in a bit." before walking downstairs to find the book Rainbow Dash was looking for.

It took about ten minutes to get out my amp, iPod, my headphones and a small laptop. No bigger then a book all dedicated to music recording. _I wonder what kind of music they have around here, I'd better start recording some songs to show what music I had back home._

After setting up everything I decided to take a shower. After looking through all the body wash they had, _Cool Coat, Silky Coat, Clean Coat... I'll try Cool Coat. Now for shampoo, Mane Moisturizer, Magnificent Mane, and Manly Mane. I'll try the last one hehe._ While about halfway through, I heard a knock at the door and Twilight call out for me.

"Hey Marshall? You in the shower? I wanna show Rainbow here your.. Umm. Guitar! Yea." I'll bet twenty she looked at her notes. But I saw no problem in letting them look.

"Sure Twi, just be careful, the body is very fragile. And that goes for you too Rainbow Dash." I heard some giggles from Twilight and a groan from Rainbow.

"Come on I'm not that clumsy!"

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Sure" I sarcastically retorted, eliciting a few giggles from Twilight and another groan from Rainbow.

After turning the water off I grabbed a dry towel from a closet with towels all neatly stacked and sorted by colour. _Who would of guessed, she likes organizing._ I dried myself off and got dressed. _Going to have to buy some... or get someone to make me new clothes. I doubt there are any clothes here to my shape._ I then heard Twilight shout out with a gasp.

"Careful Rainbow!" Then a crashing breaking sound, and my heart sank. _No, she couldn't, she wouldn't, she didn't, did she?_

I dashed out of the bathroom and stopped in the door way to mine, and what I saw was heart wrenching. The only important thing I had left from my world, was broken. One side of the body was smashed in, it was a semi hollow body guitar after all. I felt like I had been punched in the chest, there was no way to replace it, or even fix it that I knew of. It was a one of a kind item in the world, I was devastated, angry at her from breaking it. "N..no...how..."

They both had shocked looks on their faces, but most noticeably Rainbow Dash. Her ears were splayed down on her head, and was shaking her head from side to side, tears welling up in her eyes."Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, I'm so so sorry Marshal. I can fix it... I'll find a way."

I couldn't stay, I was heart broken, I had warned her, she said she was only going to look at it. I turned a walked down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the calls from behind I kept walking. Past ponies looking at me with wondering expressions, as I walked by them looking straight ahead. Through the market place and out of town towards the woods before I couldn't hold my emotions any longer. I fell to my knees and pounded the ground with my right hand.

"How could she break it? Its a one of a kind thing, all I had left. I know it was an accident, but that doesn't fix whats broken." I vented my anger at ground before I stopped when my hand started throbbing.

"Umm... Marshall?" A quiet voice called from behind, most likely Rainbow Dash looking to apologize, but I was in no mood to listen to Dash right now. "Rainbow... please leave me alone for now.. I know it was an accident, but I don't want to talk to you right now."

"So...sorry, I'm not Rainbow Dash, but I'll leave you alone.. if that's what you want that is." Whispered the voice again, this time I recognized the voice, Fluttershy! Her voice soothing, and calming. She wanted to help me, lend an ear. I shouldn't of snapped until I knew who it was.

"Wait Fluttershy, please don't go. I'd like somepony to talk to, I thought you were Rainbow Dash, sorry for snapping at you." I said as I turned around, feeling a tad better to be able to talk to somepony. I gave a weak smile to her in hopes to make her feel better and stay to talk. She was wearing saddlebags, and heading towards her house.

"Umm sure, lets go to my house. I need to feed my animals, if you want to that is." She started to walk along the pathway towards the forest.

"Thanks Flutter, you're a good friend." I said while getting to my feet and dusted off my pants when pain shot through my hand. "Ow, dammit." Fluttershy gasped, and turned around with a worried expression.

"Are you ok? What did you hurt yourself?" It caught by surprise as she wasn't her usual shy self, she went into full doctor mode. I brought my hand up to my face and looked at the red swelling on the bottom of it.

"I just vented my anger at the ground with my hand, probably not the smartest thing in the world to do." I explained while chuckling at my actions that I shouldn't of done. Tunnel vision as they say.

She examined it closely. "It only looks bruised, that wasn't a smart thing to do." She looked at my face with a stern look. _Yea you don't have to tell me._ She took my wrist in her mouth and started walking again. "You're coming with me, were gonna get you some ice for the swelling. Then you can tell me what happened."

As we were walking towards her house, my stomach growled. _Dang, I forgot about breakfast._ It must of been loud because she noticed and asked. "Have you had breakfast yet?" I shook my head and scratched the back of it. "Hehe, no I haven't." She narrowed her eyebrows and released my wrist from her mouth before turning into the left side of her saddlebags. She pulled a blueberry muffin from inside it and turned towards me. "Here, you can have this. Its my leftovers from my own breakfast this morning." I took it from her mouth and gave her a side hug. "Thanks Fluttershy." She blushed slightly from the sudden embracement, but soon she leaned into it.

Her house was quite a walk from Ponyville, set in a nice bit of a forest. Seeing as how she was shyer, and like being near animals, it didn't surprise me in the least. Its away from all the busyness in Ponyville so it made sense. As soon as I saw her house my jaw hit the floor. It was a tree, like the library, but there was animals all around. Birds chirping, rabbits hopping, wow! This place was paradise, a pond/stream was out front with a bridge connecting each side. And there were bird houses everywhere! She noticed I had my mouth agape at the sight.

"Well, this is home. It's nothing special. Now, let me get you some ice, you can sit next to the pond, if you want to that is." Nothing special? I've never seen anything like it in my life. I sat on a hill next to the pond and seen dozens of fish swimming around. I took in a deep breath and took in the rich smell of the outdoors. I was used to a city atmosphere, this was a big change from what I am used to.

I heard strong flapping coming from behind me. Then Fluttershy landed next to me, I forgotten that she was a Pegasus. She had a damp cloth in her mouth. "Here, wrap this around your hand, it will make the swelling go down." I took it from her and began warping it around my hand. She watched intently as I did so, and she piped up when I finished.

"Now, start from the beginning Marshall, tell me everything." She had a small smile, looking to help out a friend. "Well, it all began this morning.." I told her the whole story, not skimping out on any details. She kept on nodding her head, giving a couple of giggles from the funnier parts, to gasps when I discovered what happened to my guitar. Only stopping to explain what a guitar was to her.

"And I know she had no intentions to break it, it is a one of a kind thing here in Equestria. I hope I didn't make her think I hated her, my emotions almost took over, I got tunnel vision and I didn't want to do anything I would regret." I gave a big sigh and closed my eyes, the burden finally off my shoulders. Now only sadness filled me, no more anger at my friend. Fluttershy tapped my shoulder with her hoof and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Umm would a hug make you feel better?" To be honest, a hug felt like a really good thing to have at the moment. "Yea, thanks Flutter, that would be great." I felt her embrace me from the right with her forehooves, as I brought my right arm and warped it around her back. We sat there in silence for a minute or so while hugging before I tried to end it, though I never wanted it to end. Her body heat against me, her head on my chest, listening to my heart beat and my deep breathing. I tried to move away from her, but she didn't let go. I laid on my back and she brought her arm from around my back and laid her head on my chest.

This was a perfect moment, I could of sworn she was asleep until she whispered. "Don't go, not yet. Your heart beat is soothing, please?" Well how could I say no to her? I started to stroke her mane. "Sure, its pretty relaxing." I don't know how long we laid there until I noticed she had fallen asleep. She was so adorable, her breathing was steady and calm. My own eye lids started to get heavy. _I guess I'll just take a little nap, I don't want to wake her up._

"Hey he is over here Rainbow." Was I still dreaming? I resisted the urge to wake up, feeling Fluttershy still laying on my chest. I opened my eyes and was looking at Twilight's face. I brought my left hand to my mouth to quiet her, I didn't want to give Fluttershy a rude awakening. Twilight whispered "Oops, sorry." While splaying her ears to her head and looking at the peaceful Fluttershy sleeping. The sky was darkening as the sun began to set.

I looked down at Fluttershy and started to stroke her mane again, trying to wake her up easily. "Fluttershy... Time to wake up Fluttershy." As she started to stir, she was clearly relaxed and didn't realize that she had fallen asleep. "Wha...What happened? Did I fall asleep?" She asked while looking up at me sleepily. I felt a smile come over my face as I she tried to clear her head.

"Yea, you did. Come on Twilight and Rainbow Dash are here." Her eyes widened at Dash's name. "You're not still mad at her are you?" She worriedly asked me, not wanting a fallout between her friends. I gave a big sigh. "No, I'm still bummed about the guitar, but I know she didn't mean it. And I forgive her."

I heard somepony picking at the ground, and Rainbow Dash spoke up with an apologetic tone. "Marshal, I'm real sorry about the guitar accident, but I told you I would fix it, so I did. Well, Twilight did." I was turned and saw Twilight had my guitar case open, floating by her magic with my guitar looking as it did before it got broken. I looked back and forth between the two, Twilight with a proud look seeing how she fix it, and Rainbow Dash with a small hopeful smile. Tears started to swell in my eyes, I've only been here a day, and I had my closest item broken, and fixed my two ponies I barley know. It was overwhelming, but I knew that this was the place that I truly belonged.

"Thanks girls, you are the best." I first went to hug Twilight, seeing as how she repaired it and was the closer of the two ponies. I had to drop on one knee to be around the same height as her. She was taken back a bit but soon embraced the hug back. "Anything for you Marshall, you deserve it to be fixed." She whispered in my ear. I soon broke the hug and walked over to Rainbow Dash who avoided eye contact and kicked at the ground. I dropped to one knee again and opened my arms, seeing as how she is the "tough" one I didn't expect her to take me up on the offer. But that was quickly dashed as she jumped up and hugged me tight. I felt a couple of tears fall onto my shoulder as she lightly shook. _Seems she has a softer side for her friends._ I gently stroked her mane and gave her reassuring shushes, trying to calm her down. She snuggled her head into my shoulder and started to calm down. "I'm sorry Marshall, I wanted to see how it looked on me, but I dropped it."

"Shh shh shh, it's ok Rainbow. It was an accident, and I forgive you. Besides, you managed to fix it so everything if forgiven. You're a good friend Rainbow." She started to breathe regularly and started to return to normal. "Thanks Marsh, you're a nice guy. But, can I ask you something?." I broke the hug and looked at her questioningly. "Could you play some music for us? Please?" She asked with pleading eyes. I looked back at the other two, and saw Twilight had my small practice amp with her and was plugging everything in for me. I could only smile. "Sure Dash." I looked to my warped up hand, it didn't hurt anymore so I decided to take it off. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes as she looked at it. I glanced at her, "I'll explain later."

Soon we had a small campfire going and all four of us were sitting on one side closest to Fluttershy's house. The three ponies were laying in front of me while I got my guitar set up and turned the amp on. All three were watching intently as I started to play, they were clearly enjoying the music moving their heads side to side with the beat of the music. They soon got into it and we were all singing and laughing into the night. I switched off my amp as I was feeling pretty tired as were they judging from their yawns.

I let out a big yawn when Rainbow Dash noticed something and piped up. "Hey, whats that black dot you got on your tongue?" Twilight nodded in agreement. "I noticed it last night but I thought I was just imagining things." I felt my face start to get warmer. Well, crap. I didn't think they would notice it. Would they be freaked out? Never the less, they asked and they now know about it, might as well tell em.

I scratched the back of my neck, thinking on how to tell them what it is. "Well you see, its called a tongue piercing." I let my tongue out of my mouth and moved the barbell with my lower teeth. Fluttershy gasped, Twilight eyes became bigger as she looked on intently, and Rainbow had a smile that was growing. All of them interested in my tongue piercing, concern, interest, and perhaps it was cool to Rainbow Dash.

"Di...did it hurt?" Fluttershy asked while moving her hoof to her mouth. I nodded my head, I couldn't lie to my friends. "Yea it did, but only for a day or so. I hardly notice it now." Twilight was the next to speak. "Wow, I've never seen anything like that." They had to have some kind of piercings around here, right? I glanced over at Rainbow who had a big grin on her face. "You're tougher then I gave you credit for Marshall. I've seen a couple ponies with ear piercings, but never their tongue."

My face only became redder, why was I so damn interesting. I was always a shyer one when it came to girls, but these three are a snap to talk to. I took another big yawn, I thinks it's time for a little sleep. "Hey, I don't know about you girls, but I'm exhausted." I looked up and saw the moon was almost straight above us, it must of been around 11:30 pm.

Twilight looked up as well, and her smile turned into a small frown, "Hey Fluttershy? You mind if me and Marshall stay here for the night? I don't wanna walk back home at this time." Fluttershy closed her eyes and nodded her head in agreement. "Sure, no problem Twilight."

I noticed Rainbow Dash had a sad look on her face, seeing as she could easily return home. But clearly did not want to leave us. I leaned over to Fluttershy and whispered into her ear. "Hey, Rainbow looks like she wants to stay to. I think someone is a little jealous that I'm staying here with you and Twi." She looked over and nodded in agreement before calling to Rainbow Dash. "Hey Dash, you wanna stay here to?"

Rainbow Dashes face lit up. "Really! I mean, if you want me to I guess I can stay." Trying to keep up her tough image. After putting the fire out and collecting my guitar stuff, we started walking towards Fluttershy's house. "Marshall, you can have the bed upstairs, we can all sleep down here on the couch bed tonight." I turned to her with one eyebrow raised. "I'm not taking no for an answer." She said while turning her head to the side. _Did I see a look of disappointment on all of their faces?_ I was curious, why did she demand I sleep on her bed tonight while they all slept downstairs? I was too tired to ask. I realized I had worn my clothes for a couple of days. "Hey Flutter, anywhere I can wash my clothes?" She nodded her head. "Up stairs, to the left. In the bathroom on the right side of the room." Good, these need a good washing. I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, striped to my boxers and put the rest of my clothes in it. _First things first, wash these boxers tomorrow morning!_ I thought to myself.

After putting my clothes in the washer and I headed across the hall towards her bed room, and by god the bed was huge! For a pony bed at least. It was about the size of a double bed back on earth. Before shutting the door almost closed, I called back at the three. "Goodnight girls, sweet dreams." Then hearing the trio call back. "Good night Marshall." I climbed into bed and shut off the lamp beside it and closed my eyes.

I could hear some whispers and giggles from downstairs. _Typical girls, hehe._ I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep. As I was sleeping I heard the door creak open. I was taken a bit out of my slumber, but resisted to fully wake up. In the weird state between deep sleep and awake. Consciously knowing what was going on but not able to move yet. I listened hard for anymore sounds. "Hey Marshall, Marshall? Good." Rainbow Dash? What did she want at this hour. I heard flapping, presuming she was flying towards the bed. I was stumped, what did she want? I heard her land next to the right side of the bed. "There isn't any room on that bed down stairs for three ponies, I'm sure he wont mind. I'll be up before him anyways." She whispered to herself, not knowing I was somewhat awake. _Hmm, why didn't one of them ask to sleep up here with me. I would of gladly made room for one of them._

She gently lifted the covers off of me, I was laying in the middle of the bed so I doubt that there would of been any room for her. "Dang, oh well. I am pretty light, I don't think he will even notice." She whispered to herself again. I heard her flap her wings again and she lightly landed on my chest. She wasn't very heavy at all, so I didn't struggle breathing. She laid her head on my chest and covered us up with the blanket. I unconsciously moved my right hand to her mane and slowly started caressing it. She let out a small sigh. "Hmm, this is why Fluttershy liked it so much." After a minute or so she moaned softly, and started to go limp and fall asleep. _Wow! These fingers must be something else! If I can get Rainbow Dash to melt at my touch, they must feel pretty good._ I thought as I drifted off to sleep at the sound of Dashes quick, smooth breaths, that contrasted to my long and deep breaths. _I wonder what kind of adventures tomorrow will bring._


	3. First Party

**UPDATE TIME! Hey y'all! Tis nice to be back! Anyways, here is chapter 3 once again. The ending has been cut of any "adult" content, and I replaced it with a little cuddling scene. Not the best, but it'll serve the purpose of letting you all be able to read this chapter once again! (Until I can fully upload the original mind you) Not sure if I mentioned it before, but I'm editing the entire original story with plans to upload it to a google doc, for all to read! Until the next chapter, if you like what you see and want more, check my other stories! Check my FIMficiton account too! I post stories there that I can't here, so check it out! Until then, see you in the next update! ~Syn**

The light brightly shined in through the two windows to the right side of the bed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a beautiful sight. Rainbow Dash was sound asleep on top of my chest, she was relaxed, calm and peaceful. _She said she was going to be up before me eh? She is pretty cute when shes not acting all tough._ I brought my hand to her mane and started to stroke it. She took a deep breath after a couple of minutes and I could only chuckle lightly. _Must be pretty relaxing._ I heard Fluttershy and Twilight talking downstairs.

"Good morning Twilight, have you seen Rainbow Dash this morning?"

"No I haven't, perhaps she is already outside. Lets go look."

Uh oh, I couldn't let them find her up here, after looking outside they were sure to come up here. It would ruin her reputation and her image of being a tough pony. I gently shook her to try and wake her up.

"Dash, come on wake up Dash!" I whispered. I saw her sparkling magenta eyes slowly opening up. She was still clearly groggy and dazed as she woke up.

"Huh, wha?" Her eyes connected with mine and, recalling where she was, they shot open. "Uhh, umm, it was crowed down there and I was." I stopped her by putting a finger to her muzzle. She moved back a bit while staring at my finger as I pointed it towards the bigger of the two windows.

"Fluttershy and Twilight are looking for you." I glanced at the window and saw them coming back inside. "Go out the window and pretend you left earlier and are just coming back in a couple of minutes from now."

As I looked back at her, her eyes were tearing up slightly. She had a small half smile on her muzzle as she shot forward and hugged me.

"Thanks Marsh, you're a quick thinker. But an even better friend" She then flew over to the window, opened it then took off outside. I got out of bed and went over to the window to close it, when I heard hoof steps coming up the stairs.

"Hey Marshall? Have you seen Rainbow Dash this morning?" Twilight called out. I decided to leave the window open and let the fresh air in.

"No, I haven't seen her, perhaps she left earlier this morning, you know her. She can't sit still sometimes."

I walked towards the door and it glowed a dim purple, then it opened. And Twilight and Fluttershy both walked in.

"Makes sense. She does like to get up earl..." She stopped mid-sentence and adverted her eyes while starting to blush, and Fluttershy did the same. I had forgotten I only had my boxers on.

"Oops, sorry girls, my clothes are in the wash. You mind if I take a shower Fluttershy?" She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Go right ahead Marshall." She brought her eyes down to my chest by accident, seeing how her head height was around chest level. Obviously liking what she seen but being her shy self, she let out a small squeak and adverted her eyes back down and blushed harder. _I'm not that built, any earth pony is way stronger then me, but I guess humans show off muscle more._

Seeing their embarrassment, I quickly went through the door way into the bathroom.

"Thanks Fluttershy." I called out as I shut the bathroom door. _Finally some time to myself. Better wash these boxers and go find somepony to try and make me more._

I opened the washer and pulled out my clothes and put them up on a line near the window. I then removed my boxers and put them in the washer. I walked over to the shower and turned it on. Hot, just how I like my showers. The room became steamy pretty soon as I stood under the water, letting it run over my body. Relaxing my muscles and making my tense muscles relax and my blood flow better, I sighed, _man this feels good._ I looked at Fluttershy's collection of different body washes and shampoos. It took about five minutes to find some that were meant for ponies instead of animals. _I guess she likes to wash all her animals. Pony washes are_ c _lose enough I guess._ Her body washes smelled like... nature, the great out doors. _I thought she smelled that way because she was outside most of the time._ Ten minutes later I shut the water off and opened the curtain to the shower. I stepped out and grabbed a towel to wrap around myself. Then walked over to the washer and pulled my boxers out and hung them on the line. _They should be dry after I'm done in here._

I walked across the room to the sink. I looked around for any hair gel I could use. I don't use very much, just enough to keep my hair looking the same throughout the day. _I'm sure Fluttershy won't mind, besides, I'm going to help her out with anything she needs to thank her later._ I put a small amount of gel on my fingers, and set them through my hair, bringing out the curls that now were profound. After I was satisfied with it, I washed my hands and found some mouth wash. _Better then nothing. Note to self, buy tooth brush._ And with that, I walked over to my clothes that were hanging off the line in the sun. They were all dry, so I dropped my towel and put my boxers on. While part way through putting my pants on, I felt like I was being watched. I looked towards the door and saw nothing, but I still felt like I was being watched. I also heard a small flapping sound. _Rainbow Dash!_ I looked towards the window and saw a small bit of a rainbow for a split second and heard Rainbow Dash call out from the ground. "Hey guys, I'm back. Hope I didn't worry you all to much. I left early this morning, and forgot to tell you." _How long was she there for? Hopefully not for very long._ I blushed slightly not wanting knowing how long she was there for, but finished getting dressed none the less.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Twilight was busy making breakfast. She noticed me come into the room.

"Oh hey Marsh, I'm just making breakfast. How does eggs, toast, and hash-browns sound?" _Hot damn, that sounded fantastic._

"That sounds great Twi." I then thought for a moment. "Hey Twi, ponies are all herbivores, right?" She looked at me, slightly puzzled.

"Yea why..." Her eyes went wide as she realized what my question meant. "Y...you eat meat, don't you." She said while slowly backing away from me. _Great, just great._

"Well, humans are omnivores. _BUT_ , I have no interest in horse meat." She was relived by my words and sighed a tad.

"Thank Celestia. That's good. Us ponies are strictly herbivores." _Oh well, I think I can live without meat._

"Well anyways, I'm starved." Twilight smiled lightly and turned her attention back to cooking.

"It will be done soon, about 5 minutes. I'll call you when its done."

I nodded, and turned to walk to the living room and sat down on the couch. As soon as I got comfy, I saw the door open and Rainbow Dash walk in. Recalling in my mind that she may of been looking in the window up stairs while I was getting changed, I started to blush lightly and avoided direct eye contact with her.

But, against my hopes, she noticed me and walked my way. _Oh great, just the pony I wanted to see right now._ She walked over to me and glanced at me. Our eyes meet and she had a small playful smile on her muzzle.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything below the waist. Besides, you are pretty built, you should be showing it off." She whispered just loud enough for me to hear, I could only blush harder at her playful flirting. To which she let out a small giggle and walked off towards the kitchen.

 _Why does she have to be a big flirt._ Then Fluttershy trotted into her house, lightly humming a tune. Her eyes were closed and she had a big smile on her face. _Somepony is really happy this morning._ I looked out the window and saw dozens of animals eating their breakfast, and I felt my stomach growl.

"Hey Marshall! Breakfast is ready!" I heard Twilight call out from the kitchen.

Breakfast was the best thing I tasted ever, frankly I only ate a muffin when I came here, so I was about to eat anything. Everything was cooked to perfection.

"Man Twi, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook so well?" Twilight blushed a little at the compliment.

"Living alone with Spike, you need to learn to cook for yourself. Well, Fluttershy did give me lessons when I first arrived here. I learned from one of the best." Once I was done eating, I put my plate into the sink.

"Well, I best go see Rarity and see if she can make me more clothes. Thanks again for letting us stay the night Fluttershy, and thanks for breakfast Twilight. Hey Twi? You mind taking my stuff back to the library when you go?"

"No problem Marshall." I heard her reply as I walked outside. Stretching, I started to walk towards Ponyville. It was about a ten minute walk from Fluttershy's house. To too long, just enough to feel a slight strain in my legs from the walking. I walked through the market, hoping to ask somepony to give me directions to Rarity's house.

"Well howdy Marshall." I turned to my right and saw Applejack at an apple stand.

"Hey Applejack, how are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. And yes, this is mah apple stand. Ah sell all sorts of apple products. Apples, apple fritters, apple pie, just about anything edible with apples in em." She said with a proud smile on her face. _Applejack sure love her apples._

"So, how do you get the apples off the trees?" I asked, they don't have fingers, or industrial machines, so how do they do it?

"Well, we buck em. We can hit the trees hard enough to shake all the apples lose, but not hurt the trees. Then we collect em and bring em to the barn." Seemed like a good technique to use.

"Hey AJ, you wouldn't happen to need another set of hand at all would ya? I need to make some money." Her face went up into a friendly smile.

"Well sure, we can always use a hard worker down on the farm." Her smile then turned into a small frown. "But, you may not have what it takes to buck the trees." Hmm, compared to her, I was weak.

"How about you buck the trees, and I take them to barn for you? I'm used to carrying heavy things. It would save energy for you not having to walk all the way, and you could buck more trees." She thought about if for a moment and then smiled and nodded her head.

"Sounds like a good idea partner, what time can you stop by?" I thought about if for a moment.

"Well, I'm off to Rarity's to see if she can make me more clothes, I will stop by tomorrow morning if that's fine with you."

She chuckled. "Well, I'll let ya be on your way. And with Rarity, make sure you lay ground rules for clothes, or she might make you a tux." I laughed along with her, Rarity was a sophisticated pony, so it would be in her impulse to make fancier clothing.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind AJ, see you tomorrow. Wait, do you know where Rarity lives?" She pointed to the southwest.

"It's that away, you can't miss it. It's a big frilly boutique." I thanked Applejack and headed in the direction that she pointed me in.

It only took a couple of minutes before I spotted it. It was a tall whitish/pinkish building with bits of gold colour. It was a very fancy place. I approached the door and knocked on it, then heard a voice from inside.

"Come in dear, the door is unlocked." I pushed the door and it opened, I stepped into the boutique and I was amazed! There were a half dozen unique dresses on some pony mannequins, and Rarity was working on another. Without looking at me she said.

" _Welcome_ to the Carousel _Boutique,_ where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique!" It was a nice greeting that went well with the atmosphere of the place. She finally turned around with her eyes mid blink. "Now, what can I help you with dear." I guess she wasn't expecting to see me here because she jumped a little.

"Oh Marshall, how are you today? Enjoying your time in Ponyville hmm?" She asked with a friendly smile and a slight head tilt to the right, as she approached me. She had a pair of red glasses on, that I must say, looked really good on her. I decided to mind my manners around her, I didn't want to offend her.

"I am wonderful Miss Rarity. And my time here has been exquisite."

She was walking around me, with her eyebrows narrowed muttering to herself. "Hmm, no that won't do. It will be a challenge. Ooo but I do like a challenge" Thinking something was wrong I asked her.

"Umm Miss Rarity, is something the matter?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Rarity will work fine dear, although, it's nice to hear somepony, er someone with sophisticated language such as myself. But nether-the-less, do you have any other clothes dear?" I had an almost guilty feeling and expression come over myself. I was about to ask a pony I only meet two days ago, to make me new clothes.

"Well, no, I don't. I came over here to ask if you could make me some new clothes. I can pay you in a couple of days, I will be working at Applejack's farm and making money there."

She smiled. "No need to say anymore, I will make you new clothes. And for no price, you are a new... Figure to make clothes for and I would like the challenge." I was taken aback by her generosity.

"Tha... thanks Miss Rarity, you are a kind and generous pony." I said as a got down on one knee, lifted her right hoof and planted a small kiss out of thanks on it. She smiled brightly and blushed a bit.

"Prince Blueblood needs to take lessons from you. You are quite the gentleman." She walked back to her cloths and threads. "Now, I will need you to, umm...strip down to your undergarments so I can measure you better." She weren't looking at me but I could see her cheeks flushed red. I walked behind those changing curtains, and striped down to my boxers. _I hope nopony comes in here._

"Alright Rarity, I'm done." I called out with a hint of nervousness in my voice.

"Now now dear, no need to be embarrassed about what you look like." She walked around the back and let out a small gasp, her cheeks flushing a slight pink. She couldn't see anything inappropriate, but I'm guessing, like with Twi and Flutter, she was amazed at how muscular I was. Being your own roadie is pretty tough work, lifting all your gear around to all the shows keep you in shape. Along with an occasional workout time, I was still only slightly above average for build. I guess it shows more on a human then a pony.

"My my, you're more muscular than I had previously thought. Anyways, lets get this done." She said before getting to work. I was a long process, but it was well worth it. She made me a dozen boxers, two dozen different shirts, jeans, socks, and a couple of sweaters. It was hard to talk her through what they looked like, but she managed to get it done. Once done I put on a black and grey stripped v neck t-shirt, and some blue jeans. She folded the rest of my clothes and put them into a bag for me to carry back home.

"Here you are dear, your clothes." She looked around at the mess she left her place in. "I'm glad that is over. Oh look at the time. I have somewhere to be, you can go on your way now Marshall, and thanks for the learning experience. Next I will make you a nice tux or something." I chuckled.

"Thank you Rarity, you are most defiantly the best clothes maker in all of Equestria, and I would be honoured to wear any fancy clothes you design and create." I gave her a wave and she walked off towards town. I looked up and the first thing I noticed was that it was night time. _Geez that took a while, good thing I had nothing planned today._ I headed off into the direction of the library where I could hopefully wind down, and put my clothes away.

As I neared it, I noticed only a dim light was on on the main floor. I stopped for a and looked around, majority of houses had their lights off. With only a couple on. I looked back to the library and saw Rarity walking inside. _What was she doing here?_ Intrigued I walked up the steps and heard lots of voices whispering before quieting down. What the heck was going on here. I opened the door and all the lights went on.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled as soon as I walked into the library. I was puzzled, a party for me? Pinkie Pie hopped up to me and started bouncing up and down.

"Hey, like the party? Did we surprise you? I put on parties for everypony new in town and I couldn't wait to put on yours." I gazed around the room, a bunch of ponies I've never meet were here, but the main 6 were there.

"Thanks Pinkie, you're the best at parties." I said while giving her a side hug. She giggled.

"Then lets start the party!" The party went without a hitch. They had a DJ, she was a white pony, with electron blue hair and purple glasses. Her cutie mark was a pair of music notes. _Seems to fit._ All of a sudden I saw Rainbow Dash talk to the DJ, who then smiled and shook her head. Dash then went to twilight and she used her magic to get... my guitar? Dash came up to me.

"Hey Marsh, get up on stage and rock this library with Vinyl Scratch."

Twilight came up behind her and handed me my guitar. "You're going to need this." I took it and grinned.

"Girls, this will be on party you wont soon forget." I said as I took my guitar from Twilight's magic.

I climbed up on stage and plugged my guitar into her mixer. She looked at me and tilted her glasses down to reveal her red eyes.

"So, you're Marshall huh, lets rock this joint." She put her right hoof towards me and I fist bumped her.

"Damn straight, lets do this." We soon were getting the crowd going to a rock/rap kind of improvised song. She was doing really good, her magic was easily letting her move the controls quickly. Much faster then a regular human could. Nearing the end, the back beat became quieter, and I played palm muted notes, while keeping the vocals down.

"We keep on going... And you keep on knowing... You'd better not stop... Until the bass DROPS!" The bass then kicked back in harder then ever, all the different sounds coming out from the speakers was awesome and my adrenaline was kicking in. But all good things must come to and end, and we had a great end. The crowd was cheering and stomping there hooves. I walked back over to her, sweat running down my face, and gave her a fist bump.

"You rocked Marshall, If I need ya for any other shows, I'll be sure to give you a shout." Vinyl said while looking me up and down. "And I may give ya a shout for a private show." She elbowed me a bit in the side before laughing. I walked back to the mic to say thanks to the crowd.

"Thanks for coming out to the party guys, I'd like to give a big thanks to DJ-PON3. And to Pinkie Pie for hosting the best party I ever had." I took my guitar off of me and put it back into it's case. As the people started to pile out, I decided to take my shirt off and cool myself off better. I went to get a drink of water, and I noticed the mane six approaching me.

"You were awesome up there!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed while thrusting her fore-hooves in the air.

"Yee-haw! That sounded awesome Marsh!" Applejack said as she bucked her back legs, thankfully not hitting anypony. Everypony nodded at the last statement.

"You were marvelous Marshall, and you look marvelous." Rarity added. I blushed a bit.

"You were a natural Marshall." Twilight smiled.

"Yea, that was great woohoo." Whispered Fluttershy.

"Thanks girls, you are too kind. Hey where is Pinkie Pie?" They all pointed towards the door where Pinkie was saying good bye to all the guests.

I walked over towards Pinkie and tapped on her shoulder. She turned and simile at me.

"How did ya like the party? And man, you were awesome up there tonight. This was the best party ever!" I could only grin at her wanting to make her friends happy and laugh.

"I loved the party Pinkie" I dropped to one knee and opened my arms wide. Pinkie jumped up and embraced me in a tight hug. After a couple of seconds I broke the hug and patted her on the back.

"Thanks again Pinkie." She let out a loud giggle.

"No problem Marshall. I better be going to bed, see you all tomorrow" She said while hopping out the door and out into Ponyville.

One by one, my friends started to leave, until it just me and Twilight left.

"Hey Twi, where is Spike at?" She was in her room reading a book like usual. "He is in Canterlot of royal business. So it's just you and me here tonight." _Was there a small amount of excitement in her voice or was it nervousness? Probably just my imagination._

I got a bite to eat from the kitchen, when I heard Twilight call out.

"It's supposed to be a cooler night tonight Marshall. Umm... would you mind if we slept together? All my winter stuff in neatly put away and I only have this light blanket." Didn't seem like a big deal, I didn't want to be cold either.

"Sure Twi, I'll be up in a second. I put my dishes in the sink and started up the stairs. Twilight's bed was empty, so I walked to my room and saw her using her magic to line up the two blankets.

"There, we will be much warmer." I chuckled.

"Sounds good to me." We both crawled into the bed, and I made sure to keep to one side of the bed.

I had almost fallen asleep till I felt the bed shaking a little and Twilight whisper.

"Hey Marsh? I'm still pretty cold." A slight smile on my face, I rolled over and faced her. She was laying on her side towards me.

"Roll over" She did as she was told and I shimmied closer to her until we were up against each other. I draped my left arm over her and I felt her shaking slightly still. I was puzzled.

"Still cold Twi?" She meeped softly and replied with. "N..no. I'm fine now, thanks Marshall." Satisfied with her answer I managed to fall into the weird half asleep world easily. After a couple of minutes I felt Twilight raise my arm with her magic, and flip around before putting it back down. Twilight's warm body pressed against my bare chest, her fur lightly tickling me as I held her close with my arm.

My hand slithered up though her forelegs and cupped her chest in my palm, I could faintly feel her beating heart. As I relaxed, the sweet embrace of sleep started to overcome me. _I could get used to this..._ But just before I could fall asleep I heard Twilight let out a small yawn. The purple pony wiggled deeper into my embrace, her head right in the crook of my neck when I felt soft lips gently peck my chin. A small blush over came me as she kissed my chin once more.

The unicorn nuzzled me sweetly, her hooves tucked to her chest and over my hand. "Thank you once again Marshall." She whispered, it was barely audible to my ears. It was almost as if she mouthed it to herself. Her heart was racing, her nose nuzzled my neck as she hummed to herself. "I've never had anypony to cuddle with in my life. This is what I've been missing out on." Deciding to keep quiet, I wrapped my arm tighter around her barrel, earning a hum from the pony.

With a small smile adorned on my face, Twilight and me slowly drifted off into the wonderful embrace of sleep. My last thought being: _Only time will tell what tomorrow shall bring._


End file.
